


Leather And Lace

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Leather, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Flick loses her temper one time too many and Vince is left with nothing to sell.





	Leather And Lace

The first time that the girl lashes out surprises both Mickie and Stephanie, she’s been the quiet one since the day they met, the calmer of the three and hardest to rattle, she has however slowly been settling into life with them, her own leather starting to get a little less fresh and make her look like she’s been with them for years. 

“The fuck you say?”

Flick’s voice is harder now, stronger and she steps into the other woman’s path, pushing her back hard. It’s been three long years of Vince and Kurt letting Ronda ride roughshod over everyone in the company and Flick has had enough, she’s out for a fight. 

“You think you can take me?”

The beatdown that follows is swift, leaving Ronda a beaten mess, curled into herself with pain, Flick’s eyes flashing dangerously. 

“Step to me again bitch, see what happens...”

Before anyone can stop her she takes a microphone, staring at Ronda in a heap as she speaks, her voice rough with emotion. 

“These two beautiful women right here? They are _mine_ and what is mine is not for sale... So Vince, you want to try to marry ‘em off... fine. I’ll let you have my salary, I’m buying.”

She all but throws the microphone back at the woman holding them, dropping to a knee in front of both Stephanie and Mickie, her voice softer as she made her proposal, smiling when both agreed. The wedding would happen a week later, Stephanie then Mickie safely married, the lace of both dresses flattered by leather jackets. 

The three would walk as a team from then on, Flick the first to step forward if anyone challenged them, the fierceness she has always felt finally running freely from her.


End file.
